


Knotting Day

by UntamedCarebear



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Animal-Human Fusion, Knotting, M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 03:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntamedCarebear/pseuds/UntamedCarebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lancelot is a werewolf in a world where animal/human hybrids are common. While out on a walk he ends up finding his mate but he has a small problem. His mate is half-cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knotting Day

**Author's Note:**

> Such a crappy title. Why are good titles so hard to come up with?
> 
> Enjoy!

It had started out a normal day, pretty boring actually. Lancelot had decided to go for a walk for something to do, figuring some fresh air would be nice. He had expected it to be a normal walk, nothing exciting. The last thing he expected however, was to find his mate. He had just been about to head back home when a scent caught his attention. He had never smelled anything like it! It was greatest scent he had ever smelt. He quickly followed the scent, determined to discover where it was from. It didn't take him long to track down the origin of the scent.

The trail had led him to a small alleyway where he found a small group of half dogs. He quickly figured out the scent wasn't coming from any of them but the scent was mixed in with theirs. He could yowl's of pain and the dogs seems to be laughing. It only took him a moment to put together that these lousy half breeds were hurting whoever was giving off that wonderful scent. He let out a growl and stalked towards the group who had stopped what they were doing to see what had growled at them. "Leave. Now" He growled out and glared at them. The group seemed to cower slightly but one half dog (He figured it was the leader of the little group) tried to look brave. "You don't scare me, mind your own business and back off" Lancelot felt his canines elongate and he let out another growl as his eyes flashed red. "You have five seconds" In the back of his mind he was surprised at the way he was acting, he never acted like this. Normally it took at lot to get him to even lose his temper a little.

The half breeds took the hint and they all ran off in different directions, even the leader ran off with his tail tucked between his legs. Once he was sure they were gone, Lancelot relaxed and felt his teeth go back to normal. Now that the group was gone the smell was stronger. He walked over to the form of what looked like a man who was covering his head with his arms and was curled into a ball. Lancelot could smell fear coming off the man but he something else was wrong. He didn't smell like a normal man, he smelled different. "Hey are you alright?" Another wave of fear came off the man and Lancelot felt his wolf whimper, actually whimper. That's never happened before. Suddenly it hit him, this man was his mate. Part of him wanted to just leave the man but the urge to make sure the man was okay took over.

He knelt down in front of and spoke in a soft voice. "I'm not going to hurt you, I'm here to help promise" He pushed back the urge to nuzzle the man. It took another moment but finally the man uncurled himself and slowly sat up. It was at that point that it became obvious this was not an ordinary man, he was half-cat. His mate was half cat.

Well that was unexpected.

The cat man was sitting up now but he still looked scared, like he expected Lancelot to attack him. The thought made his wolf growl, he felt the urge to maim the people that made his mate so scared like this. Lancelot pushed away the urge and smiled at the half cat. "I mean you no harm, I swear" He stood up which caused the cat man to flinch and he gave him an apologetic smile before holding his hand out for the other to take. The half cat hesitated for a moment before taking the hand, Lancelot pulled him up and reluctantly let go of his hand. It was silent for a moment, the only noise were a few birds and cars going by but the cat man finally spoke. "You're a werewolf" Lancelot blinked not expecting that but before he could speak the cat man continued. "Why did you save me? Is this some kind of trick?" He glared at Lancelot and the black cat ears on his head pressed against his head and his tail was straight and unmoving. "Why can't you dogs just leave me alone!? I haven't done anything to you" So this wasn't the first time some filthy mutts have hurt his mate. 

He mentally smacked himself, he needed to stop referring to this man as his mate.

"I saved you because you were being attacked and unlike those dogs, I'm not going to harm someone for no reason, no matter what animal DNA is in them" He of course left out the whole mate thing, he didn't need to guy to freak out even more. When the cat man didn't say anything Lancelot spoke again. "My name's Lancelot, you can trust me, despite the whole werewolf thing I'm not very violent" The half cat gave him a look disbelief. "You didn't look friendly a few minutes ago when you-" He flailed his hands a bit. "Wolfed out, I thought you were going to rip someone's head off" Lancelot had actually been close to ripping the heads of those half dogs off, but he would never hurt the cat man. "That's because they were attacking you, I could hear your pained yowls" He quickly added. "Speaking of which, are you injured?" He didn't smell blood but the cat man could still have broken bone. He watched as the cat man did a check of his body. "Probably have a few bruises but nothing else" He sniffed as his ears stood straight up. "Merlin" Lancelot smiled, now he could put a name to the face.

"Nice to meet you Merlin" Lancelot held his hand out and couldn't help but grin when Merlin shook it. "I've never met a half cat before" The few people he was friends with were all werewolfs and his pack. "The ears and tail suit you" Merlin still looked a little wary but still gave Lancelot a small smile. "Thanks, I think" Merlin fidgeted before saying. "I'm sorry for this but I actually have somewhere I need to be" Lancelot frowned at that, he didn't want Merlin to leave! He resisted the urge to grab the cat man and take him back to his place and smiled. "I understand, hopefully we'll see each other again soon" Merlin's ears twitched as he gave Lancelot a bigger smile. "Yeah, hopefully" With that, he watched Merlin run off and stood there until he could no longer smell him.

He rubbed a hand over his face and let out a small groan. This was not good.  
\----  
Lancelot had thought telling his friends about the fact his mate was half cat would be a good idea. And it had been, until he told Percival. "You can stop laughing anytime now" It had been exactly five minutes since he told his friend his mate was half cat and the man hasn't stopped laughing since. "Seriously, stop laughing" He glared at the other werewolf who laughed harder for another minute before calming down enough to speak. "I don't see why you're so upset about it, werewolf's do mate with other species, not just human and werewolf" Lancelot knew he was right and while the whole half cat thing surprised him a little it was the fact Merlin wasn't a werewolf that bothered him the most. "Not all non-werewolfs are like him you know" Of course Percival would know what he was thinking. "It doesn't happen all that often you know, it's actually pretty rare" Lancelot sighed. He had heard all this before. "I know but it still happens"

Percival stopped walking and just shook his head. "Yeah but it only mainly happens with humans, I honestly don't think I've ever heard of it happening to someone who's mate had animal DNA along with human DNA, I think it's different for animals" Lancelot was about to argue when he was suddenly hit with Merlin's scent. He stopped and went silent as he started looking around without really thinking about it. "What's up?" Percival asked but he didn't answer. After a few moment he finally spotted him. Merlin was walking towards him but he was in a conversation with a girl....that had rabbit ears. As if it wasn't ironic enough a werewolf's mate was half cat, let's throw in the fact the half cat seemed to be friends with someone who was half rabbit. 

When did his life get so much irony?

"Merlin!" He called out and watched as the cat man's ear twitched as he looked around confused until he spotted Lancelot and smiled. "Aww look, he's happy to see you" Percival teased and laughed when Lancelot hit his arm. "Lancelot!" Merlin and the rabbit girl walked up to him, both smiling but before Lancelot could say anything more the rabbit girl spoke. "So this is Lancelot? You weren't kidding when you said he was hot" Lancelot blinked in surprise while Merlin hissed at the girl and blushed and Percival started laughing. "Does Merlin talk about him all time?" Percival asked the girl. "Cause Lancelot won't shut up about Merlin, that's all the pack has been hearing about all week" The rabbit girl giggled and Lancelot started planning his friend's death. 

The rabbit girl looked back at Lancelot and smiled. "I'm Gwen, I'm Merlin's friend" She held her hand out and Lancelot reluctantly shook it. "This is Percival" He waved a hand toward the bigger man. "It's usually best if you ignore him" Percival made of a noise of protest while Gwen giggled again. Merlin even cracked a smile too. "So, what are you doing here?" Merlin asked. "We were looking for you so Lancelot could-" Percival started to say but was cut off by Lancelot hitting him in the stomach. "We just got done with a pack meeting so we're heading home" He rolled his eyes as Percival rubbed his stomach. "Like I said, it's usually best if you ignore him, he likes to try and embarrass me" Percival grinned like he was proud while Gwen and Merlin chuckled. "Actually I was just going to leave Lancelot here and stop for some food" Lancelot gave his friend a confused look at that. Percival hadn't said anything about that. He noticed Gwen's ears twitch before she grinned. "You've just reminded me I needed to stop by the store and buy dinner tonight so my boyfriend doesn't end up eating take out" Merlin looked confused now too. 

"But you said- "Merlin started but Gwen cut him off with a wave of her hand. "I know but you know Arthur doesn't eat proper unless I cook for him" She grinned. "Lancelot can make sure you get home safely" Both Lancelot and Merlin's eyes widened. Before either of them could protest both Gwen and Percival were gone, Lancelot could swear he heard his friend sniggering as he ran off. "Our friends are evil" Merlin said and Lancelot nodded in agreement. He would remember this and plan his revenge. "Um you don't mind taking me home do you?" The cat man asked with a small blush. "You don't have to if you don't want to! I don't really like walking home alone but if you have somewhere you need to be or something" He stopped his rambling and bit his lip. His blush even deep now and his ears flat against his head. Lancelot couldn't help but think about how cute Merlin looked. He watched the cat man's tail swish behind him for moment before caving. He knew Percival was right and it couldn't hurt to at least get to know Merlin.

"I can walk you home" Merlin's ears shot straight up and he smiled causing Lancelot to smile. "It's no problem" Merlin thanked him and they set off. During the walk Merlin did most of the talking, Lancelot just smiled, nodded and made the occasional comment but Merlin kept talking. Lancelot found it strangely nice, no one he knew talked this much. During the walk he had learned a few other things about Merlin and despite doing most of the talking, Merlin had found a few things out about him as well. The whole time though he had to push back the urge touch the man or growl at anyone who so much as glanced at the half cat. Finally they made it to Merlin's house.

They lingered on the porch for a bit and for the first time since they started on the way here, Merlin was silent. He kept biting his lip looking like he wanted to say something. Just as Lancelot was about to leave the cat man finally blurted out. "Can I see you again?" His face turned red and he stared at the ground. "I know this is only the second we've seen each other but I-um I" Lancelot watched as he bit his lip again, clearly trying to figure out to word what he wants to say. "I want to get to know you" He whispered but Lancelot still heard him. "Do you have a pen and paper on you?" Merlin looked surprised at the question but shook his head. "How good's your memory?" He asked and Merlin blinked a few times before shrugging. "It's okay I guess, its not perfect or anything but it's not horrible" Lancelot smiled and rattled off his address before chuckling at the surprised look on Merlin's face. "Visit me anytime you like, I'm usually home" He doesn't leave his house much, preferring to stick close by to his home. "Come by soon"

Merlin nodded but still looked surprised. Lancelot smiled before walking off. Just as he was about to to pass the third house he heard Merlin cheering and he laughed. He could see the half cat jumping around his porch in his mind.  
\----  
It had only been a few days since Lancelot had given Merlin his address but the older man did say he could visit any time. So Merlin was now standing at the werewolf's door, he knocked a few times and stood there waiting. When a few minutes went by and there was no answer, he knocked again. "Lancelot? Are you home?" He called out but received no answer. He turned the doorknob and was slightly surprised when the door opened. He peeked in but didn't see anything. "Hello! Anybody home?" He walked into the house and closed the door behind him. Hopefully Lancelot wouldn't mind him coming in. "Lancelot? You here?" A noise caught his attention as he walked further into the house, he turned and saw a giant wolf walking towards him from the hallway. "Oh god! Please don't eat me!" He failed to notice the wolf didn't even look angry and crouched on the floor and put his hands on his head. There silence for a moment or two when suddenly Merlin felt something wet on his cheek. 

He yowled and jumped away, hissing at the wolf. The fur on his tail poofed out and his ears pressed down against his head. Even the hair on his arms stood up on end. He glared at the wolf for a minute before he realized the wolf was just standing there and didn't even look angry. He blinked a few times and could swear the wolf was smirking at him. Did wolfs even smirk? It took him another minute to pick up on the fact that the wolf's fur was the same color as Lancelot's hair, even the eyes were the same color. "Lancelot!?" Merlin collapsed to the floor and let out a sigh of relief. "You nearly gave me a heart attacked!" Wolf Lancelot let out a breathe that sounded like a laugh. Merlin narrowed his eyes at the man or well wolf. Lancelot continued to smirk and walked toward him causing him to flinch involuntarily. Lancelot stopped for moment when he flinched then started walking again but slower. He stopped two feet from Merlin, the half cat hesitantly reached out and put a hand on the werewolf's head. 

The dark brow fur was soft under his hand and he slowly started petting Lancelot. "This is weird" He'd never even petted a dog much less a werewolf. Lancelot let out another breathy laugh before moving closer and licking Merlin's face. "Ew oh god" Merlin wiped his face with his shirt and glared at the werewolf. "Please don't ever lick me again" He could still feel Lancelot's slobber on his cheek. Thank god Gwaine didn't do that. The half dog would probably end up getting punched if he ever did. "So why are you in your um wolf form?" He asked. "Did I interrupt something?" Lancelot just stared at him and Merlin mentally smacked himself. "You can't talk in this form right, um can you change back into a human? Talking to a dog" Lancelot growled and Merlin flinched. "Wolf! Sorry not dog, please don't eat me" Lancelot rolled his eyes and pressed his nose to Merlin's cheek causing him to jump before walking off into a different room.

Merlin stared after him for a few moments before standing up. His ears twitched a few times as his tail swayed behind him. "I was never going to eat you" He jumped at Lancelot's voice. "You don't taste good" Merlin snorted. "Yeah thanks for that, so reassuring" He heard Lancelot chuckle before the older man walked out in pants but no shirt. Merlin couldn't help but stare at the werewolf's chest, he was fit, which was to be expected since he'd heard most werewolf's were fit. He stopped his staring when Lancelot put a shirt on, he blushed but Lancelot didn't seem to notice. "Sorry I didn't answer the door, I was taking a nap and thought I was dreaming when I heard the knocking" The werewolf gave him a sheepish smile. "No I should apologize! I interrupted your nap and walked into your house uninvited" He fidgeted and looked at the floor. 

"It's fine, you're welcome here whenever" Lancelot said with a wave of his hand. "At least you knocked a few times before walking in, none of my friends even bother knocking, I've lost count of the number of times my pack mates have walked in like they owned the place" Merlin chuckled and followed Lancelot when he started walking toward the living room "You barely even know me yet you're telling me I can come whenever I want, you're really trusting aren't you?" He had meant it as joke but a strange look crossed the werewolf's face. "Is everything okay?" He frowned when Lancelot didn't say anything, did he say something bad? He didn't think he did but he didn't know Lancelot, he may have offended him somehow. "I'm sorry! I don't know what I did but I'm still sorry" His tailed started moving faster as he stared at the werewolf. Finally Lancelot let out a small sigh. "You didn't offend me Merlin don't worry" He felt some relief flood through him but he was still worried. "Then what's wrong?" He watched Lancelot run a hand over his face. "I haven't been, entirely honest with you about some things" Merlin gave the older man a confused look but didn't say anything. 

"The day we met, I was about half a mile away from where you were" Merlin continued to look confused. "The reason I even found you was because I had picked up on this scent that smelled amazing and I followed it to see where it was coming from and that's how I found you and saved you" Merlin was still confused but Lancelot didn't say anything more, he just stared at the half cat. Merlin thought about it for a minute, trying to figure out what his friend was trying to tell him. Finally he thought he figured it out. "You smelled me?" He watched Lancelot nod then thought about it more. Lancelot had followed a scent that smelled amazing and found him? "So wait I smell amazing?" He couldn't help grinning at that. No had ever told him anything like that before. The werewolf let out a chuckle and shook his head. "To me yes, I don't know about other people" Merlin titled his head to side. "So I smell amazing to you?" Okay, was that suppose to mean something? He was flattered and felt giddy at the thought that there may be an even bigger chance of Lancelot having feelings for him than he thought before. "I feel like I'm missing something" He had to be, Lancelot had made it seem like what he was telling him was major.

"Merlin" Lancelot started. "You're...You're my mate" Merlin felt his eyes widen as he stared at his friend in disbelief. He was Lancelot's _mate_?! This was some kind of weird dream right? "I'm you're _mate_ " He didn't know what else to say, he was still in shock over this. Most people would probably find this whole thing a bit odd since he barely knew Lancelot, this is only the third time they've talked in person. But he didn't find this weird or odd. He was actually ecstatic, still in shock but still pretty estatic. He finally took notice to the werewolf looking at him worriedly. He shook his head and started laughing which only seemed to scare Lancelot. "This is...so ironic" He held his sides as he laughed. "Now I'm confused, how is this whole thing ironic?" Merlin took a deep breathe as he tried to calm down enough to speak. "It's ironic because I've had feelings for you since we first met" He grinned brightly as his ears twitched. "Like love at first sight" He paused and thought about for a moment before continuing. "Okay maybe not at first sight since the first time I saw you, you terrified me but when you showed you were actually nice, it started then" 

Lancelot blinked in surprise but he didn't look happy and Merlin frowned. "Um isn't that suppose to be a good thing?" He thought it was but the werewolf didn't look all that excited. "Don't take offence to this Merlin but I wanted my mate to be a werewolf like me" The half cat felt his heart start to break at that. "Why?" He asked in a quiet voice, his ears going flat against his head. There was silence for a moment before Lancelot finally spoke. "My mum's mate, my dad, was a human and he was well known for sleeping around but my mum was in love and didn't care, he was her mate and she thought she could change his ways" He ran a hand over his face before continuing. "Obviously they slept together but he wasn't there the next morning and my mum didn't hear from him for an entire week, when she did finally see him again he was with another woman and told my mum he didn't care about her, it nearly killed her, the only thing that kept going was finding out she was pregnant with me" Merlin felt tears starting to well up in his eyes. He knew enough about werewolfs to know when they find their mate, no one else can compare. If their mate doesn't accept them they don't move on, he's only heard of a handful of werewolfs whose mate didn't want them, he had also heard some of them had died shortly after being turned down. But if the mate is another werewolf there's no worry about not being wanted.

"My mum never moved on but she stayed strong for me, she was a great mother but there were days where she'd just get extremely sad and I was always trying to cheer her up, one day about three years we were out for a walk and ran into him" An angry look crossed Lancelot's face and Merlin flinched at it even though the angry look wasn't directed at him. "He had some woman that smelled like booze and drugs hanging off of him, my mum just stopped and stared in shock and he walked by without even a glance, my mum ended up collapsing and died in the hospital a few days later" He warily eyed the claws that came out of his friend's fingers. "It took every ounce of my self-control not to hunt him down and kill him, I despise that man and if I ever see him again I'll probably end up attacking him, he and my mum are the reason why I wanted my mate to be a werewolf, I didn't want my mate to do that to me, I couldn't live with it" Merlin could understand why Lancelot felt like that, he'd probably feel the same way if his father had done that to his mother, but, he was different. 

Merlin swallowed and moved toward Lancelot. "I understand, but I'm not him, I'd never do that to a person" He stopped right in front of his friend, no, his [i]mate[/i]. "The last thing I want to do is hurt you like that, I meant what I said about the whole love thing" He put his hands on Lancelot's chest which seemed to calm the werewolf. "Trust me" He leaned up and pressed his lips to Lancelot's. The werewolf didn't respond at first but after several moments he started kissing back. Just when it was started to get heated Lancelot pulled away but kept his face close to Merlin's. "You have to be sure about this Merlin, if you hurt me I can't be responsible for my actions" The half cat smiled and wrapped his arms around the werewolf's shoulders. "I'm positive" He whispered but before he could start kissing again, Lancelot pushed him against a nearby wall. "If you don't want to have sex I suggest you speak up now otherwise I won't be able to control myself much longer" He didn't say anything, just started kissing his mate again.  
\----  
Merlin let out a small moan as Lancelot gently bit his stomach. Lancelot hadn't been joking when he said he wouldn't be able to control himself any longer, as soon as his mate kissed him, his wolf seemed to take over and he had spent five minutes in the living room sucking marks onto Merlin's neck before they actually made it to bedroom. Once they got there they were both undressed and on the bed in record time. Lancelot wasted no time in licking and biting everywhere on Merlin's body, gasps and small moans were falling out of the half cat's mouth. "Lancelot" His mate moaned and he wanted to hear the cat man scream his name.

Lancelot leaned back and looked at Merlin, his ears were twitching and his face was flushed, eyes glazed over and half closed as he stared up at the werewolf with his kiss swollen parted. His member was hard against his stomach and leaking pre-come. If he hadn't been laying on his back, his tail would probably be swaying as well. The sight turned the werewolf on even more. He was continued to stare until Merlin made of a noise. "Stop staring and fuck me already before I explode" Lancelot couldn't contain the small laugh at how desperate his mate sounded. He leaned down so his lips were right next the half cat's ears. "Patience love" He grinned when Merlin groaned. "I need to prepare you first, I don't want to hurt you" That was the last thing he wanted to do. He had lube in the nightstand next to his bed but he still put three fingers near the cat man's mouth and didn't even have to tell him what to do, Merlin took the fingers into his mouth and laved his tongue over them, coating them with saliva. Lancelot let out a moan at the feeling. Once he thought they were wet enough, he pulled his fingers out and placed them near his mate's entrance. 

Twenty agonizing minutes later, Lancelot deemed Merlin stretched enough. "As much as I want to see your face, it'll be easier and less painful if you're on your hands and knees" The half cat made a noise of protest. "But I wanna be on my back" Both of them wanted to see each other faces but the werewolf wanted his mate to feel as little pain as possible. Merlin pouted but moved to his hands and knees and wrapped his tail around his waist so it wouldn't get in the way. Lancelot leaned over and fitted his body against the back of Merlin's. "Next time" He whispered into his mate's ear which made the half cat shiver with excitement. 

Penis poised at Merlin's entrance, Lancelot slowly pushed in and moaned at the feeling. His mate let out a pained gasp so he started kissing the half cat's shoulder and rubbing his stomach and hip to help distract his mate from the pain. "Breathe Merlin and relax" He could hear Merlin's heartbeat starting to pick up. "You're so tight" The cat man breathed and tried to relax as the werewolf kept pushing in. Finally he was balls deep in Merlin's ass but didn't move anymore. His mate was still tight despite all stretching and hot and it made Lancelot moan again. It felt amazing, he never wanted to pull out again. It took all his self control not to slam into the pale body. He could hear Merlin breathing and his heart racing. He started kissing the back of his mate's neck and shoulder, distracting him from the pain. "You're doing good Merlin, just relax" Finally after what seemed like an eternity, Merlin pushed back against him, experimenting and moaned at the feeling. 

Lancelot slowly pulled then slammed back in causing Merlin to moan loudly. "Lancelot" The werewolf started moving faster, trying different angles as he searched for the spot that would drive his mate crazy. Suddenly, Merlin titled his head back as he let out a loud moan. "Again, do that again" Lancelot did so and soon had Merlin reduced to moans of 'more', 'faster' and his personal favorite 'Lancelot'. He felt his knot starting to form and stopped thrusting and started pushing. He grabbed the headboard of his bed and kept pushing his hips. Merlin moaned when he felt the knot at his entrance. "You need to ngh push back Merlin" Lancelot's forehead feel to Merlin's shoulder as he kept pushing and finally Merlin gave one hard push back and keened and came, screaming Lancelot's name when his knot entered him. Lancelot felt his mate clench around his knot and moaned as he came, painting the cat man's insides. They both collapsed onto the bed, out of breathe. Lancelot used what remained of his energy to roll them both over onto their sides.

They laid there for a few minutes breathing heavily, Merlin could feel Lancelot's still coming inside him and smiled lazily at the feeling. It was something he could definitely get used to. "How long are you gonna be locking inside me like this?" He asked curious, trying to look over his shoulder at the werewolf. "Probably an hour, hour and half at the most" He let out a happy sigh when Lancelot started nuzzling the back of his neck. "I'm not going to get pregnant from this am I? I know guy's normally can't get pregnant but I don't know about the whole werewolf thing" He always thought werewolfs wanted to breed their mates so he was always a little confused when werewolfs mated with someone of the same gender. "What would our kids even turn out to be? Like werecats or something?" He felt more than heard Lancelot laugh. "I'm being serious! I don't know how these things work!" Until he had met Lancelot, Merlin never knew any werewolfs so he could never ask them any of these questions. 

"You're not going to get pregnant and I honestly have no idea what our kids would end up being, when a werewolf mates with someone of the same gender they don't want kids, so that's why their mates end up being the same gender" Now it made sense. "So you don't want kids?" He felt Lancelot nod before answering. "Nope, I used to babysit my younger cousins and I'm pretty sure they're spawns of Satan, they turned me off kids for good" He paused before asking. "Do _you_ want kids?" Merlin had never actually thought about it before, he was silent for a few minutes as he thought it over then he finally spoke. "I wouldn't mind having kids so long as I don't have to give birth to them cause that sounds incredibly painful and the thought kind of disturbs me a little but I'm fine not having them" He settled back against Lancelot's chest let out another happy sigh. He could sleep started to take over so he grabbed one of Lancelot's hand from around his waist and held it against his face. "I'll be here when you wake up" He said sleepily. "I promise" He felt Lancelot smile against the back of his neck before he started nuzzling it again.  
\---  
Lancelot woke sometime during the night to Merlin getting out of bed. He quickly reached out and grabbed the half cat's wrist, causing him to jump. Before Lancelot could say anything Merlin smiled at him, his eyes glowing from the little light that entered the room from outside. "Just going to the bathroom, I'll be quick" He reluctantly let his mate go after a few moments and watched him leave the room. He didn't go back to sleep, instead he listened as Merlin walked into the bathroom, went pee then wash his hands. After the water was turned off there was no other sounds expect the half cat's heartbeat, which sped up a little. A minute went by and just as Lancelot was about to get up and check on Merlin, the half cat finally walked back to the bedroom and crawled into bed. He laughed when his mate suddenly turned into an octopus and wrapped his limbs around the werewolf. "What were you doing in there? You went quiet for a minute" He felt Merlin bury his face into his neck. "I was um, I was looking at the hickeys you left on my neck" 

Lancelot didn't need to see Merlin's face to know he was blushing after that. "Do you like having the marks on your skin?" He asked for future reference. When Merlin nodded he smiled before flipping them over so he hovered over his mate. "How about I leave more than?" Merlin blushed and moaned quietly. "Please, I want everyone to see them" Lancelot smiled. "They'll know your mine and not to touch you" He licked Merlin's lips and pushed his tongue in when the half cat opened for him. 

Lancelot had been worried about having his mate do the same thing his father did to his mum but, he didn't worry anymore. Merlin was his and he was Merlin's.


End file.
